Exhibit A
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are asked by the rest of New Directions to show them just exactly what two guys do together. Plenty of voyeurism in this fic, ladies and gentlemen.


**Exhibit A**

Kurt and Blaine weren't really sure how they got themselves into this situation. It was strange, really – especially considering Finn was the one that approached them all about it first. He kept nagging that Quinn and the other girls were so caught up with how romantic and hot Kurt and Blaine were together and wouldn't give their own boyfriends the time of day. The guys were kind of curious about it all too, and they refused to look at porn because of Puck's dumb criticism, but _still_, Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe that the entire group of New Directions wanted to watch them have sex. They'd only done it once before, right after prom, and it had gone slow – _very _slow – and nothing bad had come of it until now.

"Please dude?" Finn asked hopefully.

Kurt cringed at the thought of his step-brother watching him, but at the same time the thought exhilarated him. He looked over at Blaine, whose eyes seemed to be saying, "Whatever you're comfortable with."

With a sigh, Kurt nodded and said, "We planned on spending some time together Friday night after dad and Carole leave for the weekend."

He left it at that, leaving Finn to interpret it however he pleased.

When Friday finally rolled around, Kurt tried to forget the fact that the glee club may or may not end up watching him and Blaine. They curled up on the sofa, a movie playing on the TV across the room. Blaine's arm was wrapped protectively around Kurt's shoulder and he kissed Kurt lightly, their kisses lazy and slow.

Downstairs, Finn sat in his room, everyone else gathered around them. They had filed in through the back door, trying to make their presence as unknown to Kurt and Blaine as possible. "Is everyone here?" Finn asked, looking around the room.

People sat scattered about his room, various degrees of expressions on their faces from heavy guilt to absolute excitement. "We're just waiting on Santana," Brittany spoke up, looking around the room.

As if on cue, Santana walked into Finn's room without so much as a knock. Behind her was none other than her boyfriend, Dave Karofsky. "What's he doing here!" Finn asked roughly.

"Come to make Kurt feel even worse about himself?" Puck shot, glaring at Karofsky.

"He's here for the same reason the rest of us are," Santana crossed her arms. "If you're going to judge him for it then you're all jerks because you're here for the _same_ thing."

She sent glares to everyone that was jumping to Kurt's defense and within seconds they all backed down. Santana had him on a pretty short leash, which would probably make everything a whole lot easier in the long run. "Okay, well, they're downstairs right now, so we can go down there if we stay quiet," Finn instructed.

"Isn't that the point, Finn?" Rachel asked, brow furrowed.

He rolled his eyes and led everyone from his room to the hallway behind the living room, Artie being carried by Mike and Puck at the back of the pack. There was a large archway near the sofa that they stood at, watching as Kurt and Blaine made out heatedly on the sofa. Kurt was settled between Blaine's legs, grinding down against him. Brittany perched herself on Artie's lap and watched with eager eyes. Santana stood at the back, holding Karofsky's hand, which was growing more and more tense with jealous after each kiss Blaine and Kurt shared. "I'm so glad I wore a skirt," Brittany muttered, one hand wandering beneath her skirt.

"They've barely started," Mercedes said, slightly disgusted with how much Brittany was enjoying it all.

Brittany just shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the boys on the couch. Blaine was slowly tugging Kurt's clothes off, the buttons and clasps and other things kept getting in the way. "I wonder what foreplay tactic they're going to use?" Rachel asked softly. "Because I have two gay dads, I know how gay sex works and I…"

"Rachel, that's gross," Tina shot, disgust obvious on her face.

"Yeah, and we don't need a technical play by play," Mercedes chimed in.

Rachel glared at them both and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't even want to be here," she raised an eyebrow at Mercedes.

This gained glances from several other members of New Directions, including Santana, Quinn, and Tina. "Fine, I'll leave," Mercedes shrugged.

She turned to leave, and Rachel stormed after her, obviously not okay with the nonchalant way in which Mercedes blew her off. "I…I'm out of here, too," Karofsky stammered, his eyes glancing over to Kurt, who was now completely shirtless on top of Blaine.

Santana tugged at his hand, but the uncomfortable and almost sad look on his face tugged at her heartstrings (yes, she has them) and she let him go. The group was three members down, and everyone that remained turned back to Kurt and Blaine. Both boys were shirtless, Blaine's fingers tugging clumsily at Kurt's pants. "Take them off," he muttered against Kurt's lips.

Eagerly Kurt stood and peeled his skin tight jeans off his body, revealing that he _wasn't wearing anything underneath_. "He pulls off the commando thing better than you, Puckerman," Santana shot, her eyes glancing over just long enough to see the bulge forming at the front of his pants.

Surprised, Santana turned back to the sight in front of them. Blaine stared with hungry eyes as Kurt removed the rest of his clothing. Blaine was still on the sofa, watching with wide eyes, as Kurt knelt down on the floor in front of him, reaching out to tug his jeans down. The kids thanked the heavens that the sofa was at an angle so they could still see what was going on.

Kurt leant down and slowly lowered himself over Blaine's dick, licking and teasing at the head before taking more in his mouth. Quinn stared, her jaw dropped, as she watched what was happening. It was probably a sin to be watching other people have sex, not to mention she was all about abstinence, especially after having a baby, but it was so _hot_. She tried to ignore the disgusted, slightly nauseated look on Sam's face as they kept watching.

The slurping noises Kurt was making while blowing Blaine were resounding throughout the otherwise still house, the only other noise that joined it was the heavy breathing of those around them. "Oh god…Kurt…" Blaine groaned, his fingers knotting in Kurt's previously perfect hair.

His eyes were fixed shut and he was leaning his head back, a red flush painting his cheeks as Kurt held his hips and sucked. "Artie, stop poking me!" Brittany's harsh whisper pulled the other New Directions kids from their thoughts.

She squirmed on his lap, but it didn't take an expert to realize that _Artie wasn't touching her_. His hands were still on the wheels of his chair, meaning – yeah, he wasn't the only one. Tina smirked a little at the feeling of Mike's growing hardness in his jeans, pressing ever so slightly against her waist. She leaned back against him ever so slightly, grinding up against him. When he let out a sigh, Tina wasn't quite sure if he was getting off at the sight of Kurt and Blaine or because of her, but she didn't really care.

Blaine gasped and gently pushed at Kurt's shoulder, pushing him away. "I'm close baby," he muttered.

Kurt gave a satisfied smile and leaned down to kiss Blaine before allowing himself to be pushed onto all fours in the middle of the living room floor. Santana smirked as Blaine leant down and gingerly licked at Kurt's ass, teasing the puckered skin. He wouldn't even know about stuff like that if Santana hadn't told him first. That random sex talk with Blaine had been awkward, but so totally worth it.

Her smirk only grew as she watched Puck reach into his jeans. He thought he was being sneaky, but Santana sees all. She could also tell that Finn was so turned on he was about to jizz his pants, and Kurt and Blaine hadn't even gotten to the best part. "Blaine…I…" Kurt whimpered, his voice just the right balance of whiny and sexy. "More…"

Blaine laughed and said, "I'm getting there."

It seemed to take forever for Blaine to get Kurt ready; all the licking and lube and fingers and Finn had already let out a wimpy moan and pulled his shirt over his crotch. All the while Blaine was reaching behind and fingering himself and even Santana was impressed.

The other members of New Directions were watching intently as well, various shades of red crossing their faces as Kurt and Blaine continued. Quinn was breathing heavily, torn between running away and staying there. Brittany's hand moved more fervently underneath her skirt, and Tina kept subtly rubbing up against Mike. Puck had abandoned all reserve and opened his jeans completely, freeing his own erection so he could rub one out.

"Blaine, I…" Kurt said, crawling away from his boyfriend and turning around to face him.

His cheeks were flushed and he should have been more nervous, but he wasn't. They'd decided to switch roles this time, and Kurt needed more. "Come on, I need more…"

Blaine held out the lube and laid back on the floor, watching as Kurt slowly slicked up his dick. He was fighting it, Blaine could tell – they'd kind of been pushing it all, trying to give the others a show, wherever they were. Kurt hadn't really been looking for them for fear of stage fright or something, but he knew that New Directions was in the house somewhere, watching. He made his way over to Blaine, who was waiting eagerly on the floor, his very hard dick pressing against his belly. "Ready?" Kurt asked, leaning down and kissing Blaine.

Blaine nodded and tugged desperately at Kurt as he pressed inside. Blaine let out a low groan and arched his back off the floor, savoring the feeling. He felt so full and Kurt – well, he'd never topped before and he was going to lose it soon if Blaine didn't shut up. "Oh. My god," Blaine gasped.

Kurt was all the way in, breathing heavily above Blaine. Blaine shifted beneath him and Kurt wasn't quite sure he could last as long as Blaine needed him to. "Baby, I need more," Blaine practically begged, gyrating his hips beneath Kurt.

"And I need you to give me a second," Kurt snapped.

Blaine whimpered and shifted again, kissing down Kurt's neck. Slowly Kurt began moving, the feeling of Blaine's tight ass around his dick doing wonderful things to him that he didn't know he wanted to feel. He groaned and quickened the pace. "Mmm, baby, yeah," Blaine smiled, kissing absentmindedly at Kurt's neck.

Blaine kept whimpering and talking and moaning and Kurt tried shushing him with kisses a few times but it just wasn't working. "Is it just me, or does he just like hearing himself talk?" Lauren whispered to Tina.

Tina nodded in agreement and tried to ignore the guys around her that were getting off at all of this. Kurt and Blaine were obviously crazy about each other but they just…weren't doing it for her. "Wanna get out of here?" she asked Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm bored," Lauren agreed.

"I'll join you guys," Sam said quickly, the color returning to his face now that he was no longer watching.

They snuck away, their boyfriends completely oblivious to them. Brittany shuddered and let out a soft whine before sighing happily and leaning back on Artie's lap. If the rate at which Puck's hand was moving was any indication, he was close to reaching the point Brittany just did.

Things were getting very heated in the living room, and Kurt was trying desperately to shush Blaine. The rhythm of his hips was sporadic and rough and yep, things were going to end soon. Santana watched as Blaine let out a particularly loud moan and raked his fingernails against Kurt's back. Concentration crossed Kurt's features and just as he was coming, Santana threw up her fist in the air, pumped it, and shouted, "Get it, homo!"

The heads of everyone else in the room turned to look at Santana in that moment, Kurt and Blaine just staring at each other in disbelief. "I mean Hummel," she corrected. "I meant to say Hummel."

Puck and Quinn just stared at her incredulously, Puck's hand still on his dick. "That was total boner kill, Lopez," Puck shook his head, tucking himself away into his jeans again. "I'm going home and breaking in to my porn stash." He looked at Mike and Artie, "You guys want to come grab some movies?"

Eagerly, Mike and Artie followed Puck out of the house. Finn stared almost angrily behind them, jealous that they'd been invited. If the stain on his pants was any indication, though, he didn't really need to borrow a movie. "Well I think we've seen enough here," Quinn said quickly, her face completely flushed red at the sight she'd just taken in.

She tugged at the sleeves of Brittany and Santana's shirts, herding them towards the door awkwardly. Nobody looked in the direction of Kurt and Blaine as they left, the embarrassment of what had just happened a little too much for all of them, no matter how hot it had been. "I'll…be upstairs…" Finn offered lamely, rushing up the stairs.

Kurt just laughed and pulled out of Blaine slowly. "Well…that was interesting," Kurt commented.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I haven't even watched porn and I know those imitations were crap," Kurt said bluntly.

Blaine frowned and reached around for his clothes. "I thought I was doing pretty well," he admitted, tugging on his boxers.

Kurt laughed a little and said, "You were so loud you were annoying. I liked last time much better."

"Because you bottomed?" Blaine offered.

"No, I can handle trading off with that," Kurt admitted, pulling his own clothes back on. "It's just…you're so loud, Blaine."

He laughed as Blaine blushed and asked, "Was I really that bad?"

Kurt burst out with laughter at that question. Blaine chose to join in and added, "That's what you get for deciding to have sex in front of your entire glee club."

Kurt rolled his eyes and admitted, "You're probably right."

They dressed the rest of the way and made their way up to Kurt's room. When Kurt spotted Finn's stained jeans on the floor of his bedroom, he suppressed a laugh. Once he was safely behind the closed door of his room, Kurt burst out laughing. "Maybe those jocks were on to something…" he muttered, flopping back on his bed.

Blaine looked down at Kurt in amusement and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, the jocks nicknamed the glee club Homo Explosion. After seeing pretty much every guy except Sam get turned on by what we just did, I'd say maybe that title is more accurate than I thought."


End file.
